


Twas just a dream

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Merlins dreams about Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three weeks ago you came to me saying Merlin just randomly kissed you, you played along and you said you were going to tell him." <br/>"I am." He defended. <br/>"Last week you said you were going to as well." <br/>"And I will."<br/>or <br/>Merlin dreams Arthur and him get together or at least he thinks it was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble not the best but I needed to start writing again so two drabbles in one. Also inspired by a Tumblr prompt.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you." Merlin enquired. 

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur said sitting closely to him on their sofa. Very close indeed might I add, their thighs touching; Merlin's burning with sensation at his touch. Merlin looked at Arthur with a sheepish look. _Why was this so hard? He could do it-no he can't-course he can-no it's not as if it's easy to tell your best friend you love them romantically._ Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come on Merlin spit it out" Arthur huffed impatiently.

"Right-yes-of course. Well you see-"

" _Mer_ lin"

 _Fine let's get it out the way. Do it like how you would take off a plaster fast so it will 'hurt less'._ Merlin breathed in.

"Ithinkiminlovewithyou." He breathed out.

"I'm sorry what?" Arthur raised his brow.

"I said," Merlin looked away from Arthur's stare. "I think I'm in love with you."

"That's what I thought you said." Arthur said and Merlin could have sworn he heard relief in Arthur's tone.

"Okay I know how this must sound but I-"

"Merlin," Arthur lifted his chin, making Merlin look at him. "I think I'm in love with you too." He smiled softly.

"Arthur-"

"Shh" Arthur hushed, closing the gap between them making Merlin shut up one and for all. Merlin gasped as Arthur deepened the kiss his tongue running along the roof of his mouth. Arthur had snaked his arms around Merlin while Merlin had entwined his fingers in Arthur's hair, engrossed in the kiss. Every little moan that escaped Merlin's mouth made Arthur pull him in closer. Arthur pushed Merlin back on the sofa, placing himself on top of him. Arthur slithered his hand down to Merlin's pant, hand toying with the zipper around Merlin's growing arousal. Arthur shoved Merlin's pants down to his ankles-

Merlin woke up to the sound of his alarm.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He sat up, stretching his awaking limbs; he looked down at his tent of a quilt. Merlin sighed. Remembering how he and Arthur got together was a big mistake especially since he had a lecture in-he checked the clock-half an hour.

"Fuck." He muttered again.

Wait did he just say how him and Arthur got together? Arthur and Merlin were never together. _Were they?_ Did he just dream himself confessing his love to his best friend/flat mate? No he couldn't have, could he? I mean it felt far too real to be a dream, like it was a memory or something. But if he and Arthur are going out, it would save him a lot of trouble trying to confess his love again. _Again?_ It was a dream right? There's only one way to find out. He has to find Arthur. After a cold shower obviously.

....

20 minutes later after he showered (wanked), brushed his teeth and got dressed; he walked into the kitchen to find Arthur drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Merlin." Arthur smiled at him. Merlin's breath hitched. _What kind of smile is that?_ Is it a friendly smile or I want you in my mouth kind of smile? _No that would be a smirk._ Then what the hell was this smile? Was it were boyfriends now smile. _Oh my god_ -Merlin slapped himself mentally-what the hell was he going to do?

"Earth to Merlin?" Arthur said bringing Merlin back into reality.

"Are you death as well as blind?" Arthur chuckled. He was clicking his fingers in Merlin's face and Merlin has even realised that Arthur was right in front of him till now.

"Um," He began. "I have a lecture in ten minutes, so I can't stay for breakfast but I shall see you later yeah?" Merlin rambled.

"Of course" Arthur said. Merlin's heart fluttered.

"Good" Merlin smiled and then before his could stop himself he leant in and kiss Arthur on the lips. It was a chaste peck but it was enough to get Merlin's heart racing and his arm all prickly.

"Right see you later." He scurried off not waiting for Arthur to reply. He grabbed his coat only hearing Arthur call his name as he walked out the door.

....

Merlin had kissed him! Merlin had _kissed_ him!!! What-How was he supposed to feel about this? I mean it's not like he's not thought about Merlin is a very attractive man and his personality is even more appealing but he's _Merlin!_ His best friend, his flat mate, his-why did Merlin kiss him? _Why now?_ He's had many of chances. Arthur was curious to find out where this was going, for Merlin's sake obviously, he wasn't interested in Merlin like that? _Right?_

....

Three weeks had gone by and Arthur hadn't really said anything. When Merlin got home from his classes that day he found Arthur in the kitchen cooking dinner; turns out his teacher wasn't in last period so his lesson was cancelled. When he walked into the kitchen, the dining table had a red cloth on it and had two candles on it. How romantic.

"Arthur?"

"Oh Merlin your here good just in time for dinner, we're having your favourite," He smiled getting opening the oven door. "Vegetarian lasagna." He pulled it out of the oven and set it on the side. Arthur then proceeded to pull the chair out for Merlin pushing it in when he sat down. He kissed Merlin's cheek before returning to the food.

Maybe it wasn't a dream he had thought at the time. And maybe it wasn't because two weeks later here they were out with their friends in the local pub, Arthur's arm slung loosely around Merlin's waist and Merlin leaning into his touch. It was like a dream come true. They held hands in public, kissed occasionally and hugged a lot. Arthur even bought Merlin a few roses.

What really surprised Merlin was on Merlin's birthday during the second week of their relationship, Merlin turned up to his class and there was a card and a rose on his desk. Merlin grinned at that. Then halfway through his class as he was writing an essay and the teacher-well he looked half dead with boredom anyway-Arthur strode into the room as if there wasn't a class in here. He was dressed in a knight's costume.

"Merlin Emrys," He grinned at Merlin. "Your knight in shining armour awaits," he pointed to himself. "To take you out on a very special birthday date."

Merlin's heart had a fit at that point.

 _Aww's_ and _ooo's_ echoed around the room from other students. Gwen and Morgana smirked at him. The teacher wasn't even bothered by the disruption and watched in awe.

Arthur climbed the steps up to Merlin's desk; Merlin stood up and hugged Arthur, the metal of the costume cold against his skin. He pulled back slightly and leaned in to kiss him.

Things were starting to look up for Merlin.

....

"What are you doing?" Lance asked Arthur.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. _What had he done now?_

"With Merlin." He elaborated.

"Oh, that." Arthur said. _Shit._

"Three weeks ago you came to me saying Merlin just randomly kissed you, you played along and you said you were going to tell him."

"I am." He defended.

"Last week you said you were going to as well."

"And I _will._ "

"I think you don't want to. You love Merlin back."

"Why that's absurd?"

"What's absurd?" Morgana asked approaching the table where the two men were sat.

"Nothing." Arthur snapped at the same time Lance said; "Arthur loves Merlin."

"Well yes we all know _that._ "

"Yes but he hasn't told Merlin."

"You know your an idiot sometimes little brother," Morgana shook her head. "I bet you didn't tell him you that you were playing along with him."

"I will tell him eventually."

"When Arthur? People are going to get hurt and it won't just be Merlin." Morgana warned.

"Good job Merlin will never find out." Arthur said smugly.

"Too late." Merlin voice whispered softly from behind him. Arthur's whipped his head around to face him, for a moment it looked like he was going to snap his neck.

"Merlin?!" Arthur was confused as to why Merlin was here but he was also alarmed. Merlin's eyes were watering and Arthur felt all the guilt build up.

"You could have said something you know? Instead of letting me embarrass myself."

"Merlin I-"

"No _no_ I get it; you're you and I'm _me_ , we just don't work." Merlin let a tear stream down his face and Arthur fought the urge to wipe it away. When Arthur didn't respond Merlin took his key out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"I'll move out soon. I'll stay at Will's." He explained. Arthur was speechless. _He was moving out?_ He couldn't help but stare in stunned silence.

"Goodbye Arthur." Merlin sobbed and left.

Morgana smacked his head.

"Ow!" He exaggerated.

"Go after that boy and tell him you love him!"

"But I-"

"If you say that one more time I'll slap you again," She threatened. " _Harder._ "

"Okay okay, maybe I do. But I've just lost my chance."

"Arthur that was your chance!"

"Take it for Christ sake!" Lance backed her up.

"Alright _alright_ I'm going." He stressed getting up.

He ran out of the bar after Merlin.

"Merlin wait!" He tugged on Merlin's elbow making him stop.

"Why Arthur? Why couldn't you just tell me to piss off instead of continuing this dream that I though was real."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Arthur! You used me for whatever gain you had." Merlin cried. "For god sake you even turned up in my class dressed as a knight!"

"It was romantic." Arthur defended.

"Yeah for a couple which _we're,_ " He gestured between them. "Not nor will we ever be." Merlin stated and turned around to walk away.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur said huskily, as he pulled Merlin's arm and spun him towards him.

"What-" Merlin didn't finish as Arthur pressed his lips against his. Merlin froze, trembling with fear and confusion. Arthur kept going until he joined in. Things had just got interesting when Merlin pulled away.

"Arthur _don't_ , don't do this to me." Merlin begged his eyes big and puffy. Arthur looked at him with soft eyes, he loved Merlin's blue eyes and he didn't like seeing Merlin upset.

"I love you." He blurted. Shocked at his own words he opened his mouth to contradict himself but couldn't think of any words to say.

"Um-I-mean,"

"You love me?"

Arthur took a deep breath in. "Yes." He breathed out.

"Really?"

"Yes really Merlin! It took me a while but I love how your eyes light up when you talk about something you're passionate about," He took Merlin's hand.

"I love how caring you are and you ask for nothing in return; I love your laugh," Arthur moved his hand to to cup Merlin's cheek his thumb rubbing the corner of Merlin's mouth.

"And your stupid goofy grin-which is really cute by the way," He smiled making Merlin chuckle.

"But most of all I love being with you and fake dating you was the best stupidest thing I could have done." He declared.

"Arthur I don't know what to say."

"Say you will go on a date with me, a real one." He asked.

"Okay." Merlin grinned making Arthur smile too. He liked Merlin's smile it was very infectious.

"I do love you Merlin."

"And I guess I love you too."

"You _guess?_ " Arthur raised his brow.

"Okay okay. I know I do." Merlin stepped forward and kissed Arthur. Arthur smiled into the kiss. He had a _thing_ for Merlin.  Not a thing-he was in _love_ with Merlin.

"And to think," Merlin pulled away. "This all started because of a dream."

"What?"

"Nothing." Merlin kissed him again. _A dream?_ Merlin dreamt about him? He would have to question that later but for now they have lots of kissing to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it XD


End file.
